


Autumn's Last Letter

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Autumn's Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



_Cullen,_

_That last letter, wow. You know I’m going to make it happen right? But I rather be sitting on the table with my legs spread and your face buried in between. Your tongue deep inside me, making circles, your teeth grazing my clitoris, then your tongue_ _caressing it. I rarely have you sucking on it and I think you should start doing it more often. It’s only fair considering. It feels great, I know you know how great it feels when I have you in my mouth._

_I’m going to heading back sooner than expected. I received word that since all rifts are sealed that a small group of your men are coming here to take care of stragglers. Before you know it, I’ll be straddling you on my bed._

_Oh, you remember that cute dress you bought me, the one that is so light that it feels as if it’s barely on? Well you wouldn’t know that part. Well I have a few plans for it and us on the battlements. Just enjoy that visual._

_Love,_

_Your Lioness_

————————  
At the bottom of letter Cullen notices different handwriting.

_Commander,_

_I understand that you and the Inquisitor miss each other, but it’s getting in the way of our mission. I’m sure Thedas would be thrilled to find out that Corypheus couldn’t be defeated because the Inquisitor and her Commander were too busy writing each_ _other dirty love letters._

_I have already told her that from now on all letters will be intercepted to make sure they’re not too distracting. Oh, I’m going to start posting guards at the entrance of the war room and more people on the battlements. Maker, you two are worse than_ _Alistair and Minerva were._

_Leliana_

\---------------------------------  


"Maker, she was reading these!"


End file.
